


Snow Day

by Shackles1978



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Weecest, Weechesters, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackles1978/pseuds/Shackles1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sam and Dean enjoy a day out in the snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

A movement jarred Dean awake. There was a weight on his stomach and it bounced slightly. Dean groaned and tried to push it off. A loud whine made his eyes shoot open to see his little brother looking at him with big hazel eyes. 

"Dean, Dean. Deeaaan!" Sam squealed in his face. 

"What!", Dean snapped while he wrapped his arms around his brother's squirming body. His brother stilled for a moment. Then a popped back up, body squirming again in contained excitement. 

"Look!" Sam pointed out the window. "It white! Ev'rywhere!" Dean looked out the window and saw piles upon piles of snow. If Dean had to guess, there were four inches of it. He looked back up to Sam who was gazing out the window with a reverent expression on his face. 

"What about it?," he inquired. Sam whipped his face towards him, his bottom lip jutted out in annoyance. 

"I wanna play! Play with me Dean! Out there! Can we build a cold person?" Sam's bouncing resumed as his excitement built. Dean's eyebrows crinkled before understanding dawned. 

"You mean a snowman?" Sam almost fell over from the fast movement of his head and Dean tightened his grip. "Alright, Sammy! Calm down!" 

Sam giggled and hugged him, snuggling against chest. 

"Please, Dean? Pretty, pretty please? I'll give you my toy soldier!" Dean sighed in resignation before hugging Sam back. 

"Okay, we'll play outside." Sam stood up and jumped on the bed, laughing loudly. "But only if you stop doing that, and you have to wear your warmest clothing. And we have to eat breakfast first." 

Sam grumbled and jumped down, heading towards the table in the kitchen area of the motel. Dean heaved himself off the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, he could hear Sam singing an off key rendition of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Dean grounded his teeth. That was the fifteenth time he had heard it since he had let Sam watch it two nights ago. 

Finishing his morning routine quickly, he exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. As he passed by Sam, his hand ruffled the little kid's hair, to which he pouted and whined a loud, "Dean!" 

Dean chuckled before asking what Sam wanted for breakfast. He had already started to sit out ingredients and hoped they had everything. It was too early for a temper tantrum. He looked over at Sam when a few minutes had passed and saw his brother sat in his seat with intense looks of concentration. Dean shook his head and walked over to him. 

"How about pancakes, grunt?" He knew the answer by the huge change in expression at the word pancakes. Sam looked up at him with excited eyes and a huge smile. 

"Yes!" He shouted. Dean winced. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please!" Dean nodded in approval and Sam beamed. He went back to the ingredients and began to make breakfast. They wouldn't be able to have anymore pancakes after these, one-third of the ingredients would be used in the batch. Tomorrow he would have to go shopping. Worry filled his gut as he thought about the dwindling money, they were almost out and their father wouldn't be back for another two weeks. He might have to resort to stealing. 

A tug on his shirt snapped Dean out of his thoughts. He stopped mixing and looked down to see Sam. His brother looked up at him with knitted eyes before putting his arms up. Dean indulged him before continuing. 

"Now, I'm gonna start cooking the pancakes and this is going to be very hot. You can't touch it. Okay?" Sam nodded, chewing on the end of his long sleeve. Dean side-eyed him before asking, "What can't you touch?" 

"The stove." Sam mumbled around the sleeve. Dean grimaced at the saliva that began to soak it. After making sure he had a good grip on Sam and that the stove was hot enough, he started to cook their pancakes. Sam watched wide-eyed as Dean flipped each one until they were a light brown. Once the batter was gone, Dean grabbed the plate filled with pancakes and headed to the table. He sat the plate and Sam down before grabbing syrup and butter. Opening the fridge, he gave a mental cheer when he saw there was still some milk. After taking a quick sniff, he got two clean cups and filled them. Sitting next to Sam, he got both their plates ready. Sam sat patiently as Dean cut his pancakes, which was a huge change from yesterday when he was almost in tears because he wanted the pancakes now. 

Dean watched as Sam shoveled food into his mouth, reprimanding him when he got too much. He mentally sighed at the amount of syrup Sam was getting everywhere and knew he would have to give his brother a bath before they could go play outside. 

They ate steadily and a few minutes later Sam pushed his plate away with a yell that he was done. Dean gestured to his own plate, letting his younger brother know he wasn't finished. Sam waited the few seconds it took Dean to eat his last bites. Dean stood up and took their plates, putting them in the sink. He came back and picked up Sam. 

"Aren't you a mess?" Dean laughed as Sam nodded and licked at some of the syrup on his face. "Time for a bath, Sammy." 

"No!" Sam's eyes filled with tears and he began to struggle. Dean tightened his grip so he wouldn't drop him. "I don't wanna bath! I wanna play!" 

"If you don't get a bath, you can't play!" Betrayed eyes looked at Dean as he hurried to the bathroom. Sam's struggling became almost frantic and he started to cry.

"Y-you said if we a-ate-," Sam sniffled, "an' I put on w-warm clothes! Tha' I c-c-could play!" The last word ended in a wail as Sam entered a full on tantrum. Dean had entered the bathroom by that point and put the toilet seat down to sit on it. Once settled, he secured his hold on Sam and waited it out. The toddler let out loud wails for a good six minutes before they tapered off. Once Sam was just whimpering, Dean pushed Sam back a bit to get a look at him. The kid's was covered in snot and tears. Dean grimaced before he got up and set Sam down the toilet seat. He started the tub and shot a look at Sam when he whined. 

After he got the temputure right, he turned to Sam. "I know I said that once we ate and got dressed we could go play, but you got messy. And you when you get messy, you have to get clean. You know that. It won't take long. I promise. We'll even use the motel hair dryer so we won't have to wait for your hair to dry. But only this once!" Sam gave a hiccup and nodded. At the mention of the hair dryer, he perked up a bit. 

The bath was full enough and Dean turned off the faucet. Sam climbed off the toilet and started taking his clothes off. His arm got stuck in his shirt and Dean held back a chuckle as he helped. They quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and Dean put Sam in the tub. Dean picked up the soap and washed Sam. He hoped that once they got outside Sam would snap out of his stupor. 

It didn't take long to get Sam clean, out of the tub, and dried. While Dean changed into warm clothes, Sam picked out his. It would be freezing and Dean hoped neither of them caught a cold. He thought about the hot chocolate he had a bought as a surprise for Christmas. It wouldn't hurt to use some today, would it? 

Sam ran over to him once he had his outfit and Dean helped him get into it. Once they were both snug in warm clothes, they went outside. White snow blanketed the ground. If Dean didn't know better, he would think the parking lot disappeared. 

As he watched Sam run around, he slowly bent down to get a handful of snow. He made it into a ball, and when Sam was turned away from him, he threw it at the kid and hit him square in the back. Sam turned around, fury etched on his face. 

"That hurt!" He yelled. 

"No, it didn't, you big baby." Dean made another snow ball. "Come on. Hit me back!" 

Sam looked at the snow ball in Dean's hand and down at the snow. "I don't know how." 

"It's easy." He walked over and squatted next to Sam. He picked up some snow. "Here, hold out your hands." Sam did as he said and Dean deposited the snow into them. 

"Now you just take your other hand and-" Dean demonstrated with his own. Sam copied him and gave Dean a blinding smile when it produced his own snowball. Dean patted him on the back before he got up and jogged a few feet away. 

"Okay, on the count of three we're gonna have a snowball fight. Just keep making those and throw them at me. It's okay if you miss." Sam nodded and got ready to throw the snowball in his hand. Dean did the same and counted. 

"One, two, three!" Snow hit him in the stomach. Dean didn't wait to see where his own landed, he immediately bent down to make another before standing back up to throw it. He knew every time he made contact because Sam would let out a loud oof. When it became apparent that Sam wasn't getting as many hits, he moved closer. 

With the closer distance, more of Sam's throws made contact and Dean almost regretted the decision, but everytime Sam would give out a loud whoop in happiness and he couldn't regret that. Pretty soon he was soaked and started to get bored. Slightly out of breath, he charged Sam. He grabbed the screaming boy and threw him up in the air. After he caught him, he held him upside down. Sam kicked and streched his arms for the snow. 

"Let me go, Dean!" 

"Only if you promise not to throw anymore snowballs!"

"I pwomise!" Dean dumped him on the ground. "You're a butthead, Dean!" 

"Don't say butthead, Sammy. It's a bad word." Sam looked up at him, unrepentant. Dean smiled. He knew how to fix this. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" 

Sam pursed his lips and for a second Dean thought he would say no. But he got up, nodding his head. They got to work and Sam quickly forgot he was upset with his brother. When Dean first started rolling the snow, Sam got bored when it took too long. He went off to "find the snowman's face" and played. Once it got big enough, he decided Dean needed his help. When Sam started to run off again as Dean started rolling another one, Dean grabbed his arm. 

"Hey, why don't you go find his arms?" Dean nudged Sam away after he got an affirmation. Dean finished rolling the snowman's body in peace. 

Dean looked around for Sam and saw him running towards him, sticks clutched tight in his hands. 

"Here! I found these!" Sam thrusted the sticks in Dean's face, almost poking his eye. Dean grabbed the sticks and set them on the ground. 

"Awesome. I have another job for you. I need you to go inside and find a face for Snowman. Think you can do that?" Dean raised his eyebrow condenscendingly at his brother. Sam puffed his chest out and nodded. Dean waited until he went inside before he got to work on putting the snowman together. 

The medium ball was a lot heavier than he thought it would be, but he managed to get it on top of the bottom without any trouble. The head went on even easier and Dean stood back to admire his work. 

A door opening startled him and he looked over to see Sam whose arms were full with items. He shuffled over towards Dean, and when he was a foot away, dropped all the items at his feet. Dean picked up something orange and looked at it curiously before realizing it was one of Sam's toys. It must be the nose. 

"Let's get started." Dean picked up a large button and put it on the snowman's belly. Sam watched Dean fixatedly before Dean handed him one, too, and pointed at where to put it. 

"I wanna do the face!" Sam demanded. 

"You can do the eyes and the mouth. I'll do the nose." 

"Okay." Sam grumbled. Dean picked him up once he had all the buttons and Sam made a lopsided smile. The eyes were so far apart, the Snowman wouldn't have to worry about his blonde spot. When he was done he looked at Dean. 

"That looks great, Sammy." Dean put him down and grabbed the nose. He shoved it in and Sam clapped. Dean mockingly bowed before he grabbed the sticks and handed one to Sam. 

"After these we'll be done. Let's do it at the same time." They got their sticks in position. "Okay, ready? Do it!" They pushed the arms in and then looked at their mishappen Snowman. 

"What's his name, Dee?" Sam asked. 

"What do you want to call him?" Sam shrugged. "Well, he's your Snowman. You get to name him." 

"Can I name him Batman?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't ask dumb questions. Of course you can. Here,-" Dean drew the batman signal on his chest above the buttons, "-now he really is Batman." 

"And I'm Superman." 

"Yeah, okay. Let's go inside. It's cold." Dean turned to walk inside, but stopped when Sam grabbed onto his coat sleeve. 

"But what about Batman?" Sam looked up at him with worried eyes. 

"He'll be okay. The cold will keep him safe. But not us, we'll freeze. Come on, I'll make hot cocoa." Sam shouted happily at the suggestion and Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they made their way inside. Dean knew there would be disappointment when their dad didn't show up for Christmas, but he hoped these memories would more than make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Appreciate all feedback!


End file.
